A Butler's Fantasy
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: The sound of distant footsteps  echoes throughout the room, adrenaline rushing into his body. "You've been a bad boy Sebastian." a voice says as its owner emerges from the halls, "A bad, bad, boy!"   Rated M, Yaoi, SebastianxCiel


Hey! It's been awhile, hasn't it. This story took me two days to write! It's really good, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy it too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. :(

AN/ I write all my fanfictions on my iPod Touch, so please cope with the occasional spelling and grammar errors. Arigato! Enjoy!

A Butlers' Fantasy

The sound of distant footsteps echoes throughout the room, adrenaline rushing into his body.

"You've been a bad boy Sebastian." a voice says as its owner emerges from the halls, "A bad, bad, boy!" the figure scolds as it enters the room, closing the door, a well defined *click* was made as the figure locked themselves in, sealing them away from the outside.

The figure walks slowly around the room, the sound of the leather boots it wore echoes around the room. "You like?" the voice asks seductively. Stopping right next to Sebastian, and the bed he laid on. Sebastian's glowing red eyes roams every inch of the body before him. The figure appeared to be a 12, or 13, year old boy. With tight leather clothing covering his slim, pale, body, but exposing majority of his body.

"Very much so, Ciel." Sebastian says. Ciel smirks, adjusting his leather cap.

"That's master Ciel to you." Ciel says aggressively, grabbing Sebastian's shirt, pulling him into a possessive kiss. Sebastian moans as Ciel forcefully slides his tongue inside Sebastians' mouth. "You belong to me Sebastian, you are mine." Ciel says, breaking away from the kiss, a thin line of saliva connected to their lips. " Everything about you is mine... Your body, your mind. Everything you possess, mine. All to use at my leisure." Ciel smirks once more, removing his cap, throwing it to the ground, revealing a pair of black cat ears that hid underneath. "And all to use at my advantage." Ciel whispers, his cat ears caressing Sebastian's face, causing him to turn bright red. "Sebastian~." Ciel purrs sweetly.

"Yes, master?" Sebastian replies, his face continuing to get hot.

"What did I just say?" Ciel asks.

"Y-y-you." Sebastian stammers as he watches his master turn around slowly. Revealing a black tail to Sebastian.

"Yes~?" Ciel purrs, looking over his shoulders, a blush making its way to his cheeks.

"Y-you...I...I... I can't recall." Sebastian says.

"You can't?" Ciel asks disappointed , sitting on the bed, Sebastian nods. "Hm, it seems like you need to be punished." Ciel says. His voice serious and cold. "For not listening to your master."

"I am very sorry." Sebastian says.

"I don't want to hear your apologies." Ciel snaps. "Undress." he orders. Sebastian smirks, rising to his feet, removing every inch of clothing on his body. Throwing the articles all over the room.

"Was that my punishment?" Sebastian asks. Throwing his underwear aside.

"You wish that was your punishment." Ciel says, "Get on your hands and knees, now!" he orders. Sebastian obeys without hesitation. His body in between his master's legs. Ciel sighs, his gloved hands quickly undoing his shorts. Removing them slowly, revealing his manhood, which stands at full attention.

"It seems like someone is enjoying this." Sebastian purrs, his lips barely touching the tip of his masters' length.

"How dare you say such things about your master." Ciel says coldly, thrusting his length into Sebastian's mouth. Catching him off guard. Ciel shudders at the instant heat that surrounds his length. Sebastian chuckles, slowly bobbing his head up and down, sucking intensely. "Aahnn." Ciel moans, grabbing Sebastian's hair,forcefully moving his head up and down on his shaft. Sebastian chuckles, sending vibrations all around his young masters' body. "Aaahhhnnn... Ahh, Sebastian!" Ciel moans, thrusting his length farther into Sebastians' mouth. "Ahh!" Ciel moans, his breathing turns into short gasp, snapping his head backwards. "Ohhh...Sebastian!" Ciel groans, spilling his seed into Sebastians' mouth. Sebastian smirks, swallowing every drop that was in his mouth, licking his lips with satisfaction. "Now, tell me Sebastian." Ciel says once his breathing returns to normal. "What was I saying earlier?"

"I am yours." Sebastian purrs, resting his head on his masters' knee, his red eyes staring into his masters' darkening blue ones. "My body, my mind, all of it, yours. Yours to use at your leisure... Yours to use at your advantage." he says, giving his masters' knee a quick kiss.

"Good boy." Ciel says, stroking Sebastians' raven hair, Sebastian purrs. "Are you ready for your reward?" Ciel asks. Sebastian nods, climbing into the bed on his masters' command. "Lay down." Ciel instructs. Sebastian obeys, resting his head comfortably on a pillow. Ciel smirks, sitting by the edge of the bed, quickly removing his leather vest as well as his boots, securing his cat tail. Ciels' smirk gets wider as he climbs over Sebastian's body, coming to a halt once he reaches Sebastians' stomach, his backside facing him. Ciel chuckles seductively, taking three gloved fingers into his mouth, sucking vigorously. When the lust inside of him started to drive him mad, Ciel took the digits out of his mouth. Driving them down to his entrance, rubbing it teasingly with one of his fingers, before shoving it inside of him. "Ahh." Ciel mewls, shifting his body in discomfort, his face turning soft pink. Ciel mewls louder as he puts another finger inside him, scissoring himself. Sebastian bites his lip, holding back the lust that dwells inside him. "Mmmmmm." Ciel purrs seductively, adding the final digit. Sebastians' hand shoots out, his lust overpowering his body, grabbing Ciel's wrist, and gently thrusting them. "Aaaahhhh." Ciel moans, "Aahh, faster, harder!" he demands as his fingers hitting a bundle of nerves that sent pleasuring shock waves all over his body. Sebastian smirks, pulling Ciel's digits out of his backside, receiving a whimper at his lost. Sebastian's smirk wider, removing both of his masters' gloves, tossing them aside. His red eyes darken as he guides his master to his own member, which is to painful to ignore. Ciel smirks, rubbing his entrance against Sebastian's length, slowly descending downwards.

"Aahh!" Sebastian moans as he feels his masters' walls squeeze tightly around him. Making him feel light headed. Ciel's breathing quickly turns into short, quick , pants as his body moves up and down Sebastians' length, at a rapid pace. "Ahhh...oooooohhhhh." Sebastian moans, thrusting ruthlessly inside Ciel. Causing the young boy to gasp.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ciel moans, Sebastian's length going far past the bundle of nerves, spiraling him into a greater sense of pleasure. "Ahhh! Yes!" Ciel screams at the top of his lungs, shutting his eyes tightly, snapping his head back as the waves of pleasure continued to overpower his body. "Yes, yes! Oh, Good god yes!" he cries, thrusting faster.

Sebastian grunts, feeling Ciel's walls clamp down tighter and tighter around him, feeling a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. "Oh, Ciel!" he moans, driving his hand into Ciels' damp, blue, hair.

"Sebastian!" Ciel moans in response, driving his hands to Sebastians' hard, pink, nipples. Twisting and pulling them harshly. Sending Sebastian over the edge.

"Ciel!" Sebastian cries in pure ecstasy, his world quickly flashing white.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snaps, bringing his butler back to reality, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Pardon, sir?" Sebastian asks.

"Your shoe." Ciel says. Sebastian looks down, feeling a warm trail running down his thigh, seeing white dots drip on his well polished shoes. "I can explain." Sebastian says.

"I don't want to hear it!" Ciel snaps, "Go clean yourself up immediately, and report back here when you have finished." he orders. Sebastian bows, quickly leaving the room. There a comes a knock at the door within seconds. "Enter." Ciel says calmly. Sebastian walks calmly back into the room, his attire perfect and clean, like nothing had ever happened. "Have you taken care of your little...situation?" Ciel asks.

"Yes sir." Sebastian replies with a smirk.

"Very good." Ciel says, "But I'm curious. What was running through your mind that caused you to...do that." he asks slightly blushing. The images of his fantasy quickly rushes back into Sebastians' mind. He smiles, his mind focusing on the cat ears and tail his master wore.

"A cat." Sebastian says.

"A cat?" Ciel repeats, slightly taken back by his butlers' answer.

"Yes sir, a cat." Sebastian says with a nod, "Well, more like a kitten really. So tamed and delicate, yet so wild and exotic." he says, his cheeks starting to turn pink.

"Good god." Ciel says, "Just what was going on?" he asks, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Would you mind if I showed you what happened?" Sebastian asks, walking to the door.

"If that would make things easier for you..." Ciel says.

"It will." Sebastian says.

"Then I don't mind. Just hurry up and show me what happened." he orders. Sebastian smirks, reaching for the door lock, locking them in from the outside world, his eyes flaming red.

"Yes...my kitten."

There's all I have! I really hope you enjoyed it! Oh...one more thing. I've had a lot of emails saying people have been adding my stories, but I don't know why. If you've ever read/added any of my fanfictions, could you go back to them and leave a review saying why you favorite them, please?

Thanks for reading! And please review! ^-^


End file.
